


Bound to Be Warm

by LittleDancer8



Series: Bound to Be Yours [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, App Developer Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Do these tags matter for this part?, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another website, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Improptu BDSM Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Victor's eyes were sparkling up at Yuuri in the lamp light as he grinned; amused. "My Yuuri is being so sassy tonight. I would almost say you came in here wanting to get spanked."The apples of Yuuri's cheeks blushed a light pink as he smiled down at his boyfriend demurely, his voice much softer than before. "That wasn't my intention, Vitya. I know you’re busy. I wasn't trying to distract you, I just missed you." Yuuri hesitated and bit his bottom lip before he continued. "But I always want to get spanked by you, you know that."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Bound to Be Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655086
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	Bound to Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has gotten out of hand and sparked sooo many ideas. We now have a series. Part one isn't necessary to read to enjoy this, but it helps with the little thread of story that is connecting them all. I hope you enjoy.

For Yuuri, moving in was a big deal. He wasn't completely sure how he was supposed to fit into Victor's life and space full-time. He just knew that Victor reassured time and again that he really wanted him there, all the time, with whispered promises of forever. The things Yuuri had worried over being difficult in their relationship from sharing the same space, however, were not difficult in actuality. There had been more than enough space for him in Victor's house. All of his belongings from his small, pre-furnished studio apartment barely had filled a handful of boxes and they certainly didn't fill the back of the rented moving van. They now all had their own places. The right most quarter of the walk-in closet was his as well as three dresser drawers. His toothbrush sat in it's holder next to Victor's. One of the double sinks in the master bath had been declared his, but in reality they just used the same one. Victor liked touching him way too much to let him stand that far away when they were both brushing their teeth together.

His work computer and the only piece of furniture that belonged to him, a sleek, modern desk, were settled into their own corner of the rarely used formal living room. In Yuuri’s mind, they clashed horribly with the rest of the antiques and more traditional decor of the space. Victor had wanted to originally have it set up in his office, but Yuuri refused. He couldn’t sully the sanctity of the space, the rich history of the books, shelves and heavy mahogany desk. He instead cited that he both wanted Victor to have his own space and also that the office held enough memories of their scenes he wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate on work while in there. He was amazed that somehow Victor still managed to focus on grading papers in there.

Yuuri also learned of new quirks, like how Victor would just grab a couple of clean dishes out of the dishwasher instead of putting them all away once they were done. This led to a few dirty dishes being placed with the clean by Yuuri and all of them being rewashed a couple of times before he learned to double-check. And also how Victor could absolutely not stand for the cuffs of his shirt sleeves to be turned up. That one had come as a surprise when mid cuddle session Victor had let go of Yuuri's waist to flip the cuff of his shirt back down with a little huff that had made Yuuri giggle. It happened several more times in the oddest of situations.

Yuuri, surprisingly, got used to Victor's tactile nature relatively quickly. If they were both home, Victor pretty much wanted to have his hands on him all the time. Before, Yuuri had assumed this was just because they didn't get to see each other except for dates and when he was asked over. But no, it didn't matter what they were doing, whether it was cooking dinner, sitting on the couch watching TV, reading a book, or most of all, sleeping. Which was why Yuuri found himself unable to fall asleep now without Victor's limbs octopused around him. The bed felt empty and cold without his boyfriend. He had tried putting on one of Victor's soft lounge shirts that smelled like him in the hopes that it would be enough, but his brain had learned to associate being held against Victor's chest with sleep. He was not being held, therefore, he couldn't sleep.

Yuuri dragged himself out of the large bed and walked down the stairs. The warm, yellow tinted lap light was still spilling through the cracked door to Victor's office. Yuuri hesitated for a moment, listening to the rustle of papers before he pushed the door completely open and poked his head in. Victor was hunched over his mahogany desk, a pillow from the den's couch propped behind his back in his chair, and papers were splayed out in front of him. His entire body screamed exhaustion.

"Vitya?"

Victor's head popped up immediately and he turned to look at Yuuri with a surprised expression. "Yes, my love?"

"How much longer, do you think?"

Victor sighed. "I need to get through all of these projects. I'm not really sure, maybe another hour or so." Victor gestured to the stack of papers still left to grade to his right.

Yuuri walked in through the door and Victor's eyes immediately scanned over his body, lingering on his thighs and the scoop of the shirt neck. When he wore Victor's shirts he liked to have them pulled forward and to the side so they hung off of a shoulder and the back didn't quite cover the bottom curve of his ass.

"Yuuuuri, you're not being fair. You can't just come in here looking like that," Victor let out as a whine.

Yuuri put on his best pout, internally thrilled with the reaction he got. "It smells like you. You're not in bed with me, so I can't sleep. Can't I just grab a book and sit in the chair over there while you finish up?" He vaguely motioned to the parsons chair.

Victor groaned, put down his red grading pen and made grabby hands at Yuuri. "Come here."

Yuuri walked over to Victor's chair and Victor immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into the soft shirt covering Yuuri's stomach.

"I'm sorry. One of the many benefits of dating a teacher are the late nights and weekends grading papers. I would much rather be in bed with you," Victor said, his voice slightly muffled into the shirt.

Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor's soft, silver hair. "I know and it’s okay. I knew what I was getting myself into loving you. What are they on?"

Victor looked up, his blue eyes beautiful even in the dim light. " _The Heart of Darkness_."

Yuuri let out a long groan.

"I know, I know, you hate that book, but it was in the curriculum," Victor chuckled.

Yuuri glared down at him. "You and I both know that you make the curriculum, Vitya. What is it with you literary types and thinking that only works with death, sex, suicide or all of the above are of importance."

Victor laughed. "Not all of them, just most of them. And _The Heart of Darkness_ is…"

Yuuri cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know you think that it's important and has a message to teach. I still think it's an awful book." He scrunched his face up in disgust. He had been made to read it twice in highschool. The second reading hadn’t made it any more palatable.

Victor's eyes were sparkling up at Yuuri in the lamp light as he grinned; amused. "My Yuuri is being so sassy tonight. I would almost say you came in here wanting to get spanked."

The apples of Yuuri's cheeks blushed a light pink as he smiled down at his boyfriend demurely, his voice much softer than before. "That wasn't my intention, Vitya. I know you’re busy. I wasn't trying to distract you, I just missed you." Yuuri hesitated and bit his bottom lip before he continued. "But I always want to get spanked by you, you know that."

Victor grinned. "I do know." He let go of Yuuri's waist and then pushed his chair back from the desk. He then patted his lounge pant covered thighs with both palms. "Okay, over my lap, love. A quick spanking to turn your bottom red and then I'm putting that sassy mouth of yours to use while I finish up these papers."

Yuuri sucked in a breath and quickly shuffled to Victor's right side. It had been a couple of weeks since they had been able to properly play with Victor's busy schedule of class projects and extracurricular activities he was in charge of. Victor only really had the energy to quickly get off with handjobs in the shower or thrusting between Yuuri's thighs at night before passing out. And while this clearly wasn't going to be a full blown scene, Yuuri wasn't about to give up the opportunity to get a much desired spanking in.

Yuuri quickly lifted the back of the shirt to expose his bare ass before arching forward over Victor's lap. His palms were planted flat against the floor, his legs straight and feet pressed up onto his toes to rest his hips in the correct position. His filling cock was angled into the seam between Victor's thighs. A noticeable bulge was pressed into his side and Victor's left arm was held across his back to keep him in place.

"Mmm, so beautiful in this position. I love it when you wear only one of my shirts and no underwear. So good for me. Do you feel what you do to me, Yuuri? How much I enjoy spanking you? How much I want you? You're always going to be a distraction." Victor's voice was low and rumbling. His hand rubbed across Yuuri's plump cheeks in small circles, stopping only to pat one cheek, then the other. "Ready, love? They're going to be hard and fast. I'm not going to stop until they're all done."

"Yes, Vitya. I’m ready," Yuuri replied as he squirmed in anticipation.

Yuuri gasped in his next breath as Victor's hand came crashing down so hard he could feel the ripple cascade down his thigh. Just as Victor had promised, strokes came down at a quick pace, alternating between both of his cheeks. The sting from Victor's open palm was a well known and welcome friend. Yuuri craved this, adored how willingly Victor gave it to him and he made his appreciation known through loud moans, hitches of his breath and the short, aborted thrusts his hips made in an attempt to get friction against his arousal. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to take in all of the sensations. His own palms and toes pressed to the wood floor and taking a portion of his weight on them, the rub of his now hard and leaking cock against the fabric of Victor's pants and between his muscular thighs, the cool air coming in contact with his heated and sensitized skin, and finally the sting and reverberating slap of skin on skin with each stroke. Three strokes became five, became ten, became twenty.

And then all too quickly it was over. Victor's hand was kneading at the abused flesh, grabbing firm handfuls of his cheeks and pulling at them, sending new sparks of pleasure from his ass up his spine. Yuuri let out a whine and wiggled his hips trying to entice Victor to indulge him more. This was a mere tease, it wasn't enough.

Victor chuckled. "Come on, love. Get up. I want you on your knees under my desk."

Yuuri pushed himself back up onto his feet, his cock tenting the fabric of Victor's shirt after gravity had pulled it to hang down once more. There were two distinct wet spots in Victor's lap, one made by each of them. He reached under the shirt and rubbed his hands over his own cheeks to feel the rush of tingles from the touch and the heat radiating off of them for himself. Victor’s eyes were fixed on him, watching his every move as he surveyed the work he had done.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

“Mmm, so well behaved. You’re very welcome, my love.”

Victor grabbed the pillow from behind his back and placed it on the floor under his desk. He smiled back at Yuuri as he pushed his chair out of the way and extended his arm and hand in a ridiculous gesture as if he were holding open the door to a limo. "Your pillow awaits, my dear."

Yuuri would have laughed and rolled his eyes at the antic if it weren't for the incredibly heated look that Victor was giving him. It was full of lust and desire. Instead Yuuri stepped forward and placed his hands on Victor's thighs, he caressed them softly, letting his fingers splay out while sinking down to his knees in front of him. He kept his chin down so he could look up at Victor through his lashes, blinking slowly to make it noticable how they fanned out over his cheeks. At the loud moan he heard Victor let out, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the straining bulge still trapped in the cloth in front of him. Yuuri then made sure to make an erotic show of the short crawl to his designated place under the desk. He rolled his hips from side to side, exaggerated the sway of them and how he moved his legs, his shoulders were moved with smooth, rolling motions as well. He looked every bit the part of sex incarnate, knowing that Victor's eyes would be glued to his ass as he slinked toward the pillow. When he reached his goal, he placed his knees on the soft fabric and fluff below him, he pulled the shirt hem back, keeping his legs splayed enough to show off his unflagging arousal and sat back onto his calves.

"God, look at you," Victor hissed into the air. Victor quickly pushed the front of both of his waistbands down and up under his balls, hooking them there as he took his hard, leaking cock into hand and started giving himself a few languid strokes. "You don't know how much you look like a wet dream come to life right now." Victor pumped himself a little faster then.

But Yuuri did know, or at least he had an idea. They had talked about this particular fantasy of Victor's late one night in hushed, secretive tones while laying tangled up in each other in the dark of the bedroom before they had fallen asleep. How he had fantasized about taking Yuuri with him to work on a day all of his classes had exams. How he would prepare Yuuri that morning, opening him up bright and early, and before they left Victor would push one of the larger plugs into his hole to keep him open for his cock. He would have Yuuri kneel under his desk all day and keep his cock hard, wet and warm with his mouth. Yuuri would get fucked over Victor's work desk three times that hypothetical day; once during his planning period, once during his lunch break, and finally at the end of the day after all of the students had left. Each time Victor would come inside him and then push the plug back into place, leaving his hole filled and well claimed. But it was just a fantasy, and this was likely going to be as close as they ever got to acting it out.

Yes, Yuuri knew this fantasy and all of the buttons to push. "I'm ready for you to use my mouth, Vitya."

"Fuck!" Victor's hand stilled, then gripped at the base of his shaft hard and the only sound Yuuri could hear was Victor's labored breathing. After what seemed like it had to be more than a minute, Victor commanded "Open your mouth, stick your tongue out and lean forward, Yuuri. I want to see your face for this part."

Yuuri did as instructed, leaning forward enough for the light to spill over his face. Victor moved the chair forward enough to tangle the fingers of his left hand into Yuuri's hair, holding his cock in his right. There was already a fat drop of shimmering precome beaded up at the tip, threatening to roll down along the glistening trail other droplets had taken before it. The sight made Yuuri let out a whine of desire. His mouth was already starting to water from being open and holding his tongue out over his bottom lip, but the sight of Victor's cock dripping for him was making it worse. He looked up, his eyes begging for Victor to let him taste.

Victor's grip tightened in his hair as he pressed the head of his cock to Yuuri's tongue and smeared the drop down the length of it. Yuuri's entire body shuddered and he let out a high, needy moan. It was like a lick that he didn't get to control, but the light, salty taste of Victor exploded over his taste buds and that was something he absolutely needed more of. He watched with rapt attention as Victor worked his foreskin up and another beautiful drop was coaxed out of his slit. Again, Victor pressed the head to his tongue below his top lip and dragged it down to the tip.

"So good, Yuuri. Such a good boy for me. Letting me use your mouth exactly as I want to," Victor praised as he worked a third bead of precome out and painted it down Yuuri's tongue before tapping his length against it a couple of times.

"Here are the rules. I'm going to put my cock in your pretty mouth, you're going to wrap your lips around me and you are not going to move your head after we get into position. You can give me little licks and a little suction to keep me hard, but you are not to try and make me come. Understood?" Victor asked, tugging at Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri still had his tongue out, so he nodded his head in agreement. He let the movement tug at the strands more than Victor had just done.

Victor beamed at him. "Good boy. Pull your tongue in."

Yuuri did so and then Victor was pressing his crown past his lips, pushing the length in further until Yuuri gagged from the head hitting the back of his throat.

"Lean back. I'm going to slide my chair in and then I want you to stay still after that."

They shuffled into position, Victor's body blocking most of the lamp light that had been dimly illuminating Yuuri's place on his knees. Yuuri pressed his lips into place around Victor's girth, making sure he had a manageable amount of his length resting against his tongue before settling in for his hour or so of cock warming service. Yuuri was good at being on his knees, he had grown up sitting seiza style for every meal. It was definitely a skill that served him well now.

Yuuri could hear the rustle of papers above his head, Victor shuffling a new report from the stack and then the subtle scratch of the red ballpoint pen marking. His world narrowed down in that moment to just Victor. The sounds he made, the shifts of his body as he flipped a page or marked something wrong, the smell of his pants and exposed skin, the weight of his cock in Yuuri's mouth and every interested twitch it made. With each pen mark, Yuuri began to lick; little flicks of his tongue would be ran along the underside or around where the foreskin was pulled back from the glans, he would push his tongue up and around to caress the head. Each time a report was shuffled, Yuuri would hallow his cheeks and suck at Victor's length. Never let it be said that Yuuri didn't have an appreciation for positive reinforcement.

The responses were good, so beautiful and perfect just like everything that was Victor. Victor let out appreciative hums or an occasional moan to the flicks and caresses of his tongue and each suck earned him a gasp or hissed out breath. He was tucked away, safe from the world, pleasing Victor and that's all that mattered at that moment.

Mark, lick, mark, lick, shuffle, suck, and then Victor's cock was being pulled out of his mouth and his lap was moving further away, more of the dim light hit Yuuri's eyes.

"Come here, Yuuri. I'm done. I want to fuck your face and come down your throat," Victor rasped.

Yuuri eagerly crawled out from under the desk, bringing the pillow with him. He made sure to present his body as a lewd display on the floor out in the open. He spread his thighs wide, showing off his own straining erection, flushed at the tip and dripping, that had never gone down during the entire time he had held Victor in his mouth. He arched his spine to draw attention to his ass and then put his hands behind his back grabbing each elbow. With his head tilted back and looking up at Victor he opened his mouth.

"Mmm, how did I ever get this lucky? Your submission is such a beautiful gift, it takes my breath away every single time." Victor stood up and moved in front of Yuuri, then pulled his pants and briefs down to his thighs. He caressed Yuuri's cheek and trailed the pad of his thumb over Yuuri's smooth bottom lip.

"You have no idea how hot you are. This isn't going to take much. Remember to pinch my thigh if you need me to stop."

"Yes, Vitya," Yuuri said and then parted his lips again, ready and eager to please.

Victor fed his cock back into the welcoming heat of Yuuri's mouth before he wrapped both hands in his messy raven locks. He gave a few tugs that had Yuuri moaning around him immediately.

As Victor thrusted forward, Yuuri tried to relax his throat and swallow around the intrusion. They were still working on training this particular skill. Victor had assured him that being able to deep throat him wasn't necessary for his mouth to bring him pleasure, but it was something that Yuuri insisted on. He wanted the cascade of praise Victor rained down on him with each success, with overcoming a challenge, he wanted to be able to pleasure Victor in anyway that Victor wanted and he especially wanted it since it meant more time with Victor's cock.

Yuuri felt the telltale lurch in his throat from his gag reflex, but forced it down as he tried to blink back the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He kept his gaze fixed on Victor. He watched his chest heave, saw his head tipped back in pleasure and mouth open in a loud moan. Yuuri moaned in response at the sight and Victor's cock pushed into his throat.

"Yes, Yuuri, yes! So good, taking me all down your throat, fuck!"

Victor thrusted down his fluttering and clinching throat twice more before he pulled Yuuri's hair hard, pressing his nose to his dark silver pubic hair as he came with a shout. Yuuri was forced to swallow it all down. He was sad to not get to taste the fruits of his labour, but was so, so happy to have succeeded in his goal. The jerks and twitches of Victor’s aftershocks were such a foriegn feeling like this.

Finally, Victor tugged Yuuri back off by his hair and he couldn’t help the spluttering that came when his cock was pulled out. Victor immediately leaned down to capture his lips in a heated, crushing kiss. “I love you. Amazing! Perfect!” Each word of praise was punctuated with another kiss. Victor pulled him up from his kneeling position and immediately wrapped his arms around him, cradling his body to his chest, petting at his hair. “You did so well. Let me take care of you?”

Yuuri melted into the embrace and nodded his head in agreement. Victor always took care of him, made him feel precious and special.

Victor pulled him back towards his chair. The pillow was left forgotten on the floor. Victor sat down and then placed Yuuri in his lap with Yuuri’s back to his chest. He pushed Yuuri’s legs to be hooked over his own thighs and spread them wide. Victor opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube, tucking it under one of this thighs. He pulled the shirt Yuuri was wearing up and off of him, leaving all of his beautiful form uncovered. He pressed kisses to Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, pulling him closer into his embrace.

“Lean back into me, love. Just relax and let go. I want to take you apart with my fingers and watch you come all over yourself. Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri let out another needy moan. His chest was heaving. “Yes, Vitya. Whatever you want.”

“I’m the luckiest man on the planet to have you. Sometimes, I can’t believe that you are real. Not only that you exist, but that you are mine and agreed to live with me,” Victor whispered as he popped the top of the lube bottle and coated two of his fingers with the viscous liquid.

Yuuri’s head fell back onto Victor’s shoulder with a moan when he felt Victor reach below him and the first finger circled his hole before pushing in as a long, slow drag. The finger petted and teased at his insides until he was squirming in Victor’s lap for more.

“Vitya, please?”

“I want to do so many things with you, to you, Yuuri. Will you let me?” Victor hissed into his ear before licking a stripe down his neck and sucking a mark into the join with his shoulder.

Yuuri nodded his head emphatically against Victor’s shoulder. He would let him do anything he wanted. The second finger joined the first, stretching and petting at Yuuri’s velvet walls. They curved and Yuuri’s breath hitched with a full body shudder.

“Ah, ah, Vitya.”

“Yeah? There? Is that where you need attention Yuuri? Can I make you come undone by petting you like this?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Yuuri begged. His hips were making small, circling thrusts. He wanted to beg for more, for Victor to stroke his neglected, weeping cock that was dripping precome all down his shaft and balls now, but Victor said he was going to take him apart with his fingers. He could be good and let him. He trusted that Victor would get him where he wanted to go. Victor’s fingers pressed harder against his prostate, making smooth circles across it.

“You’re always so pretty, so beautiful, but especially like this. So desperate,” Victor whispered. His fingers began to piston into Yuuri, hitting exactly the right spot over and over again. “I want you to come for me, Yuuri. Exactly like this, with nothing more than my fingers in you. Do you want another one? Do you want your hole stretched open and stuffed?”

The whine that came out of Yuuri’s throat could not be described as human sounding. He felt exposed and raw and needy. The click of the lube cap told him he was about to get exactly what Victor had asked about even without a more coherent response.

“Yeah, I thought so. Such a needy little hole.”

The third finger was then there, slick and pressing against his rim, demanding entrance. Yuuri relaxed his body and let it join the others with a delicious stretch. His back arching and body singing with the sensation of being filled.

“That’s my good boy. Look at you taking three fingers so well for me. Now you’ll come for me, won’t you?” Victor purred.

Yuuri had a shout punched out of his chest as all three fingers pressed hard into his prostate. His legs were trembling from the pleasure and the effort of keeping them spread and keeping himself upright in Victor’s lap. The fingers were unrelenting, they pulled out and pushed in deeper and harder than before. Yuuri was a moaning mess, his back arched sinfully and sweat starting to bead across his skin. With four more hard thrusts he felt the tightening in his balls and the convulsions of his orgasm take over. His head was thrown back against Victor’s shoulders and tears trailed down his cheeks with a strangled cry as his come painted his stomach in stripes of white.

“Ah, yes. There it is. Exactly what I wanted. Beautiful, Yuuri, beautiful,” Victor cooed in his ear as he continued to massage and milk Yuuri’s prostate for everything he was worth.

When Yuuri finally started to whimper and squirm in oversensitivity, Victor withdrew his fingers and planted a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Victor grabbed the previously discarded shirt and cleaned his own hand and then Yuuri’s stomach and chest, dropping it to the floor to be taken care of at another time before snuggling Yuuri close to his own chest and petting his hair.  
It took a few minutes for Yuuri to come back to himself and catch his breath enough to speak again. “Vitya? Can we go to bed now?”

Victor giggled and kissed Yuuri soft and sweetly. “Yes, my love. I’ll carry you.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe try out my other YOI stuff. 
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up with what I make, check out my Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Finally, if you are over 18 and interested in hanging out with a bunch of other really awesome YOI fans you can join us at the [18+!!! on Ice Discord Server](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB/).


End file.
